How far will you go?
by Busby-Lizzy
Summary: Alfred dislikes Ivan's new pet, and the pet doesn't like him too. He wants the attention he gets from the Russian man back and he really goes far for it. Warnings: RusAme, swearing, murdering. One-shot.


AN: I know I should continue Give me a clue but this little story was stuck in my mind so I wrote it.

Disclaimer: I don't own hetalia or any of its characters; they all belong to their rightful owners. The only thing I 'own' is my OC Kyra.

I never hated wolves more in my life than now, 'why?' do you ask. Well Ivan had taken a little wolf inside his house when he found it all alone in the snow. And the little pup was in fact a really mean bitch. The moment she saw me there was hate in her eyes and then she bit me. Luckily her teeth weren't fully grown yet, but it still hurt very much. But the worst part of all this is that my boyfriend doesn't pay attention to me nowadays. He would rather play with the pup, which he named Kyra, than to cuddle with me. I always knew that I was possessive over my things, but even I know it's pathetic to be jealous of a pet. And Ivan doesn't even realize this; actually I'm glad for that because I would die of embarrassment if he'd find out.

Kyra has been in our lives for almost two weeks. That were the most awful weeks in my life except the revolutionary war, but I want to erase that painful memory from my mind. I think Ivan doesn't even notice me anymore, because I made a short trip to England and he didn't say anything when I came back. So he probably didn't miss me at all and as I got upstairs to our shared room I smelled the scent of Kyra and I washed the blankets immediately. The reason I actually got to England was because I wanted to get rid of Kyra and I would use Arthur's 'non existing' magic if I had to.

-Flashback: One week ago somewhere in a café in London-

"So why are you here again, Alfred?" Iggy asked as he sipped his distasteful tea. "I told you, I want you to get rid of an animal." I said annoyed, haven't why discussed this already. "Well what is this animal you speak of, if I have to get rid of it I have to know how big it is and . . . well you get what I mean." I hesitated to say but Iggy doesn't need to know the whole truth does he? "Well it's a one year old wolf, and it's like this big." I made hand motions as I said the last part and Iggy's eyes widened. "Why do you want to hurt an innocent pup, Alfred? I didn't raise you like that, young man." Oh Iggy was back in his mom-faze. "Innocent, innocent! This bitch is ruining my love-life." I slapped a hand over my mouth and my eyes widened as I realized what I just said. Of course Iggy also noticed and said "I'm sorry Alfred, I can't help you with this. You know you'll have to talk with Ivan about this right?" I muttered a "Fine, fine I know." and we both left the café after we paid.

-End flashback-

And even after that talk I had with Arthur I still haven't talked about my jealousy problem with Ivan. We didn't have sex in weeks and it was bringing me to the edge because Ivan still was his usual self and I was dying a bit inside. He always cuddled with Kyra and I found them both sleeping on the couch one afternoon. I would find it cute if she didn't steal _my_ boyfriend away. But after a while you'll get used of the short useless conversations, the shirts that smell like wolf and no cuddles and kisses anymore.

I really grew tired of it, it was week three and Ivan was still ignoring me. But when Ivan was out it was time to _kill_. I timed out that he would be gone for about half an hour. It would be the end of poor, poor Kyra. I looked over to where she lay sleeping and ran upstairs to run a bath. I had the common sense that wolves could not breathe underwater so that would be the end of my suffering and well also the end of her. I ran back downstairs and saw that she awakened. She spotted me and I chased her all around Ivan's house. I'm going to ask him to just buy a small tent. But after twenty minutes I finally got her and she struggled in my arms. I got a few scratches on my arm but it was totally worth it. In a few moments this wolf is done with and I would just tell Ivan that she ran away. This plan was just fucking perfect.

When I came into the bathroom I closed the door. I was probably grinning like a madman. Ivan probably would be gone for another ten minutes so I had time enough. I rolled up my sleeves and pushed Kyra's head in the water. She struggled much and if I wasn't so strong I wouldn't have been able to hold her. I dropped Kyra as I heard Ivan's voice downstairs. Why the fuck is he back so fast. She almost stopped struggling. I fell in the freezing water because she suddenly moved away. Ivan probably heard all the noise upstairs; I panicked as I heard his footsteps on the stairs coming closer and closer and closer and . . . the door opened and I saw Ivan's shocked face as he saw the big mess I made; the wet tiles, me with my clothes on in the bath and Kyra who was soaking wet and freaked out.

- -Time lapse- -

"Yes thank you, I really loved taking care of her but I'm glad that she's with someone who really knows something about wolves." I heard Ivan's voice from the front door as I sat on the couch, still freezing but with dry clothes on and a blanket draped over me. I heard the front door slam shut and heard Ivan's footsteps coming closer to me. He stopped at the door opening and looked at me with one eyebrow raised. I looked at him sheepishly and he walked closer to sit on the couch too. "That was a person I went to this afternoon, he knows something about wolves and actually has another wolf at his home. He will now take care of Kyra. So you know what I did this afternoon but I'm still curious about what _you_ did." He said as I looked down to my feet. _Of course _after three weeks he's going to find someone who will take care of Kyra. "I wanted to wash Kyra, but _she_ didn't like it." Ivan looked at me with a 'are you serious'-look and he said "Alfred, you and I _both _know that's not true. First of all that water was freezing and second there were hand marks _on_ _her neck_." I opened my mouth to say something smart but Ivan beaten me to it. "You know what I think. You didn't like Kyra for some reason and you tried to kill her. Was it because she bit you or what was it."

He didn't know, he _fucking_ didn't know. I would've been better off if I'd kill Ivan instead. He had no idea that he ignored me for three weeks. I wasn't sad anymore I only felt anger. How could he! Ivan saw the anger in my eyes and said "But it can also be that you were jealous of a pet, so jealous that you tried to kill said pet. And even then you didn't succeed." My face flushed deep red as I was busted, and probably a long time ago too. "You lia-"I started but Ivan cut me off as he continued. "If you wanted my attention then you could just say so, _without competing with a pet_, got it?" He grabbed my face and leaned closer to give me that oh so familiar kiss that I had longed for, for three long weeks.

END

AN: It's now about half past one am in Belgium. I'm wide awake and I'm glad this is done. I hope it's not too OOC but it's actually meant to be a bit of a crack fic.


End file.
